Back To Good
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: PeterSusan. Song fic to Back to Good by Matchbox Twenty. Disclaimer: I own nothing but want everything


**_AN_: This is a song fic to "Back to Good" by Matchbox Twenty. Enjoy and Review.**

_**It's nothing, it's so normal **_

Peter watched his four siblings as they ate their meal in silence. Each child absorbed in distant memories of living in Narnia. Each longed for the happiness they had found there. Happiness that had been striped from them when Lucy found that the wardrobe closed its passage to Narnia.He wished that each day wasn't like this, but it was. He wondered if every day for the rest of their lives would it be the same, hoping and dreaming for what could never be.

One by one they cleared their dish. Edmund and Lucy walked upstairs as Peter still sat with his plate. He sadly watched Susan spiritlessly wash the dishes. He missed her the most. He knew what most of her Narnia dreams consisted of. Them. Together. In love and planning a beautiful wedding. He missed her deep gorgeous eyes revealing her love for him, that took his breath away. He missed her laughter. He missed her kisses.

_**You just stand there I could say so much**_

After almost two weeks of not visiting Narnia, Susan had pulled Peter away.

_"Peter--" she began, but was interupted by two kisses._

_He looked deeply at her. "What is it Su?"_

_His small smile hopeful as his hands cupped her face._

_"We can't do this anymore," she whispered, pulling his hands from her face and not letting go._

_Peter's smile dropped. He knew what she was saying, but that didn't stop her from continuing. _

_"We're in the real world now." Tears fell from her cheeks and she gripped his hands tightly as he averted his eyes from her._

_"Our dreams aren't understood here." she said with difficulty._

_"I don't care if anyone else understands it. Susan, as long as were together. As long as were happy." his voice filled with grief._

_"Im not happy. How can I be when I want a dream that cannot be real?" Susan asked almost sobbing._

_"It can be if you let it. We can make it a reality in this world too." Peter couldn't bear it. His finger traced her jawline._

_Getting angry she raised her voice. "Then why do we sneak around?Peter its over. It was a wonderful dream, but its time to wake up."_

_"Why?" he asked softly tears filling his eyes._

_Susan sobbed. "Be practical Peter!"_

_She took steps to leave as he took hold off her arm. She tore herself from his grip and left the room weeping._

His lips parted longing to say something-anything, but he didn't. Maybe because it was best not to. Maybe because it was practical not to. Maybe it was because it was what Susan wanted.

_**But I don't go there cuz I don't want to**_

Peter stood placing his plate beside the sink as his sister had finished the last dish.

"Its been so long since Ive seen you smile," he said sadly.

_**I was thinking if you were lonely**_

"Do you remember the last time you did?" he asked heartening. He stopped himself from adding, "We could have it back"

_**Maybe we could leave here and no one would know**_

Not giving a glance to her brother Susan answered distantly and quietly. "But I am happy...everything makes sense and is as it should be"

_**At least not to the point that we would think so**_

Peter nodded his head. He couldn't stop the tears that flooded his vision. He wiped them as he hurried to the stairs. He passed the steps where Edmund and Lucy had been watching, listening, and had their last hope, for at least their siblings' happiness, dashed. For the joy that they had found at Narnia, they had to leave there.

_**Everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about  
Somebody else**_

Their mother came in with letters.

"None from your father! But that's alright. Were lucky we heard from him last Tuesday." she called out contently to Edmund and Lucy from the stairs.

"Are you alright?" she asked noticing their grave faces. She often worried about them. They were very different from the children she sent to live at the Professor's.

"Of course mum," Edmund answered standing and leaving their home to find something to preoccupy him outside.

"Just don't leave the front yard," his mom called out before he shut the door.

_**It's best if we all keep it under our heads**_

Lucy walked up to her brother's door and tapped it lightly. She heard no refusal for an entrance so she opened. Peter was writing on paper. He often wrote, promising to sell a book about their adventures. Lucy earnestly looked forward for the day he finished. She wanted to relive it once more.

_**I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do**_

He sighed and dropped his pen. Lucy reached over and hugged him

**_But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how  
To get it back to good_**


End file.
